The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to text prediction based on a user-specific dictionary.
Computers and other electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, are widely used for text-based communication in the connected world. Various communication applications are available to facilitate staying connected with friends, family members, and professional colleagues. To aid a user in typing quickly and accurately, many of the communication applications incorporate features for word completion or text prediction.
Word completion, or autocomplete, is a feature in a communication or messaging application which predicts the rest of a word a user is typing based on the first letters typed. Word completion speeds up human-computer interactions by correctly predicting words being typed. Context completion is a text editor feature, similar to word completion, which completes words (or entire phrases) based on the current context and context of other similar words within the same document, or within some training data set. An advantage of context completion over word completion is the ability to predict anticipated words more precisely and even with no initial letters.